thebakuganhangoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Pyrosmaster
Personality Pyrosmaster and sometimes calm,doesnt like it when people fight. He is a natural born leader, ready to lead any team, and is very organized. Characteristics Loves to brawl on Bakugan Dimensions and in real life. But mostly in real life, ranked #1 in his neighborhood. He is a fast runner. History Pyrosmaster Is one of the most strongest pyrus brawlers there is. He will do anything it takes to prove he is the best. Early Life When Bakugan first began, he didnt really like the idea, but after time passed,he actually liked it.His first Bakugan was Ventus Delta Dragonoid,and then got Pyrus Dragonoid.He didnt really used his Ventus Delta Dragonoid.After he got some Bakugan,he got Pyrus Delta Dragonoid.Then he started playing at school and earned rank #34 in the middle of the school year,by the end of the school year,he gained rank #2.Then the first season ended and he quit for only a month,but regained himself and played at parks and at friend houses.Then his first New Vestroia bakugan was Pyrus Neo Dragonoid,but looked up on youtube and found out that there was a Neo Dragonoid that spends,so 3 days later,he went to walmart that night,and when found the vortex bakugan but not only did he found drago,but his long time best friend,they both think their long lost cousins due to their last names.Till this day,he wishes to meet him once again.After he entered middle school he quit bakugan for mostly the whole 6th grade,but then the 3rd season of bakugan had began,so he got his first Gundalian Invader Bakugan,Pyrus Helix dragonoid,and thats when he entered Bakugan Dimensions as Pyrosmaster.After he brawled for the first few days,he met a kid called Andy,he offered him a place in The Pyrus Lords,acompany with a few more kids,his master was bakuwizard.Bakuwizard was the leader of The Pyrus Lords,But after a few weeks,bakuwizard and Andy had a fight,they never did get along,so the team split except for Pyrosmaster and aztuin14(a old friend).Then Pyrosmaster took place as leader and thought he could handle the team.He then found a few members to join,he then found a brawled called jolts,a real good friend,and more old buddies with names i forgot but remembers them.Then his biggest accomplishment was finding a brawler called eliajh,he was like the organizer of the team,he kept track of everyone on the team,then he introduced him to like two of his major best friends,Thewolf1 and blueking4ever.They had some fights but at the end,they were still friends.One of his major best friends jolts,talked to him about making a team called The Elite 12,the team consisted of 6 main attribute brawlers and 6 mixed attribute brawlers,he wanted Pyrosmaster to lead the team,but he wanted jolts to lead the team too,he thought it wasnt fair that he dont get to lead.Pyrosmaster best rank was rank 17.He was also one of the strongest brawled on Bakugan Dimensions.But after things got boring,he quit for 5 months after he said"I let my self go on training"many people passed his level but he was still very good.He did beat people over level 900 and 950.He came on a few times because he missed his friends.He was planning on seeing his friends the last day of Bakugan Dimensions,but had many things on his mind after his father died june 22(after his birthday).By the time Bakugan Dimension closed,he was still too sad to do anything.He wishes to go back in time and try to save him and see his friends for the last time. Present He is on everyday on my.bakugan.com/bakugancommunity as LordPyro.He is right know learing how to play guitar .He is brawling online too. Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities Weaknesses Equipment Bakugan *Pyrus Dragonoid *Pyrus Razenoid *Pyrus Warrius *Pyrus Delta Dragonoid *Pyrus Neo Dragonoid *Pyrus Neo Dragonoid Vortex *Pyrus Fencer *Pyrus Spindle *Pyrus Ultra Dragonoid *Pyrus Maxus Dragonoid *Pyrus Raptorix x2 *Pyrus Helix Dragonoid x4 *Pyrus Scaboid *Pyrus Linehalt *Pyrus Krakix *Pyrus Sky & Gaia *Pyrus Aranaut *Pyrus Snapzoid *Pyrus Crimson & Pearl Lythirus *Pyrus Avior *Pyrus Chance Dragonoid *Pyrus Strikeflier *Pyrus Lumino Dragonoid *Pyrus Battalix Dragonoid *Pyrus Colossus Dragonoid *Pyrus Taylean *Pyrus Titanium Dragonoid *Pyrus Zenthon *Pyrus Zenthon Titan * ''Battle Gear'' *Copper Zukanator *Copper Blasteroid *Copper Twin Destructor *Silver Nukix Gear *Silver Axator Gear *Gold Jetkor *Gold Jetkor Deluxe *Gold Twin Destructor *Beamblitzer * BakuNano *Gold Sonicanon *Copper Bombaplode Notable Quotes "What was that about you winning?" "Quit wasting my time and your time" "They might kill me,but they wont scare me..." "Knight of the Flames Ready to Battle" "Oooooh Yeaaaaah" "Never give up,and you will win" "You might have won the battle,but you havent won the war" "Battling is not about brute force,its about strategy" Relationships Gallery Screen shot 2011-01-17 at 11.59.54 AM.png Screen shot 2011-01-16 at 7.58.11 PM.png References *http://my.bakugan.com/LordPyro Category:Players Category:Pyrus Users Category:Bakugan Dimensions Category:Family of Fire Category:Knights